


Solace

by far_out_fangirl



Series: Smitten [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, and stuff, help i'm drowning in this ship, request, sort of fluff?, vision has some angst, wanda calls vision "vizh" so that's cool I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far_out_fangirl/pseuds/far_out_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision comes to visit Wanda on the Raft and they have a mental conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

Wanda Maximoff was drowning in misery.

She was unjustly arrested- she was _encouraged_ to use her powers, then was caged up like an animal for doing so. She was blamed for driving a bomb into the side of a hotel- and while she did feel torn up with guilt about that -she got the device away from a crowded area that would have caused even more casualties. The person she was beginning to view as one of her only friends wasn't there when she needed him most.

And now, she was restrained in a straitjacket and shock collar. Things were just peachy.

She sat in the chair in the same position she was always in. The lights turned off- a signal to sleep, she supposed. Unfortunately, sleep did not come easily. Wanda felt herself staring into blackness as the threat of electricity loomed over her. Even though she rationalized the prison would not shock her for sleeping, they had done worse. So, instead of sleeping, she let her powers drift around the facility. She found it good practice; sensing the minds of others and becoming familiar with them could be useful, should the need arise. Suddenly, she encountered a mind that stole her serenity.

_Vision._

* * *

 

The thought that Wanda would sense him at the prison was a rational one; it was an event he had emotionally prepared himself for numerous times. However, when Wanda found him, nervousness overcame him and he swore he could feel a tremble in his hand. He tensed and waited for her to yell at him for abandoning her. For being condescending back at the airport. For getting her locked up and adorned with a shock collar. While he found her beautiful, one of the last things he wanted was that beautiful face to turn against him.

For the longest time, she didn't send him anything, but stayed near. Finally, a sole word entered his consciousness: _Why?_

Her question wasn't specific, but he knew that she had a lot of questions that could be summed up by the one word. He was unsure of how to answer. He knew part of it was loyalty to Mr. Stark, but it was also his innate sense of abiding by the rules. Somehow, that had overruled his love for Wanda, and he felt regret over it. He replied: _Loyalty._

He could feel her scoff, even though they were speaking mentally. _What about loyalty to me?_ She asked.

 _I...I don't know. I do regret what I've done, Wanda. I wish I could change things. I am so, so, very sorry for what has happened. I know I am to blame._ He tried to inject the words with kindness and sorrow, hoping she would realize his expressions were sincere.

 _Are they going to let me leave?_ Wanda asked. This was a tricky topic, as Vision knew Wanda had done nothing to be incarcerated for. However, the government did not see it that way. They felt Wanda was a weapon of mass destruction, a ticking time bomb. He felt disgusted at their attitude toward her- how could they be so malevolent to such a wonderful, kindhearted, person? He decided to tell Wanda the truth, even though Vision knew it wasn't what she needed to hear. _No. I am trying my best to reason with them, but they won't listen because I'm, well, not…_ Vision trailed.

 _Fully human?_ Wanda finished. _Funny, when they're planning war strategy, they sure seem to use your help._

The words stung. Just the thought that Wanda would think he wasn't trying his best to get her out of detention felt like a slap. _It is because we are- were -close,_ Vision said. _They feel my opinion has been influenced by you, which it has, but I don't think seeing you as a human being is a negative influence._ He tried to be humorous, but the situation was so serious he felt he came off as arrogant. When Wanda didn't reply, he said, _I think you're wonderful, Wanda._

He felt her stiffen. Even though he knew this wasn't the time for...whatever it was he was doing, he sensed the words sending before he could think twice.

 _Thanks, Vizh_ , Wanda replied. The nickname felt warm and familiar, and though he knew they were far from being on good terms, it was a sign they might be in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Request came from fanfiction.net :) https://www.fanfiction.net/r/11937122/
> 
> If you have any requests for ScarletVision one shots, please let me know here or on the link above on Fanfiction.net. Please keep in mind I only do PG prompts though, thank you :)


End file.
